frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ElsaPower/"Frozen Heart" Rozdział drugi
Rozdział II Arendelle jeszcze do niedawna było miejscem miłości i szczęścia, lecz dzisiaj pogrążone w żałobie wydawało się szare i smutne. Anna stała ze spuszczoną głową, co jakiś czas ocierając swe zaróżowione policzki. Nie mogła poradzić sobie z tym piekielnym bólem, który teraz trawił ją całą. Zasłoniła twarz rękami i zaczęła szlochać, pragnąc pozbyć się okropnego uczucia przygnębienia. Elsa tego nie robiła. Tak jak zawsze tworzyła wokół siebie mury ogromne, potężne i zimne tak jak ona sama, których nikt nie miał prawa przestąpić. Bił od niej taki chłód, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Stała wyprostowana, pełna klasy i wdzięku z kamienną twarzą, którą zakrywał czarny koronkowy welon. Po zakończonym nabożeństwie szybko zniknęła z cmentarza, pozostawiając Annę samą. Młoda księżniczka z trudem poradziła sobie z presją, jaką ludzie wywierali na nią na cmentarzu. Sama musiała uporać się z poddanymi. Przyjmować od nich kondolencje. Odpowiadać na pytania. Udzielać informacji o królestwie. Nie była na to przygotowana. Ta sytuacja przerastała ją, a ona nie miała na kim się wesprzeć. Niczym cień przemieszczała się po zimnych korytarzach opustoszałego zamku. Miała wrażenie, że wszystko zamarło, wraz z odejściem jej rodziców. Nie było widać żywej duszy. Tętniący do tej pory życiem pałac, stał się pustym, nieprzyjaznym miejscem, w którym nikt nie chciał przebywać. Nawet Anna, chociaż był to jej dom, jej miejsce na świecie. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się nieśmiało do ciężkich, mosiężnych drzwi i zapukała cicho. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Anna westchnęła i ponownie uderzyła w drzwi. - Elsa?- szepnęła.- Elsa wiem, że tam jesteś. Nic. Kompletna cisza. Załamana oparła czoło o drzwi cicho szlochając. - Ludzie pytają, gdzie byłaś.- powiedziała po chwili.- Ja… Ja nie wiem co mam zrobić.- wyznała.- Mam tylko ciebie…- wydukała.- Elsa? Księżniczka wycieńczona ciągłymi wspomnieniami i zmartwieniami osunęła się na ziemię i oparła o drzwi. Jej ręka zadrżała i choć miała jeszcze raz zapukać, nie dała rady. Skuliła się, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Jak mamy dalej żyć?- zapytała cicho. Po drugiej stronie drzwi, oparta o nie postać drżała. Owinęła swe kolana ramionami, a twarz ukryła w ciężkiej czarnej sukni, którą miała na sobie. Z jej ust wydobył się cichy i delikatny szloch. Nawet płatki śniegu, które bezwładnie unosiły się w powietrzu, zastygły w bezruchu wypełniając cały pokój księżniczki. Zamarły, dokładnie tak jak jej wnętrze. Czuła się samotna, zamknięta za drzwiami swej komnaty, której zwłaszcza teraz nie mogła opuszczać. Zawsze musiała milczeć. Odpychać od siebie wszelkie uczucia. Ukrywać swoje zdolności. Nawet za cenę oddalenia się od swojej ukochanej siostry. Teraz, kiedy jej serce rozrywało się z żalu i bólu, musiała być spokojna i opanowana, by nikomu nie wyrządzić krzywdy. Z pozoru zimna jak lód, pragnęła miłości i pocieszenia od swojej siostry. Lecz nie mogła myśleć o sobie. Musiała chronić Annę. Musiała myśleć o królestwie i jego mieszkańcach. Jej uczucia się nie liczyły. Arendelle przede wszystkim. Następnego dnia Anna wcale nie czuła się lepiej. Po nieprzespanej nocy ledwo mogła ustać na nogach. Jej twarz była blada i napuchnięta, a w oczach wciąż gromadziły się nowe łzy. Od samego świtu była na nogach. Przechadzała się po zamku, wciąż próbując pogodzić się z myślą, że jej rodzice odeszli na zawsze. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego to właśnie ich spotkało. Dlaczego akurat oni musieli odejść, skoro to ich Anna potrzebowała najbardziej. Nie miała pojęcia co będzie dalej. Zamartwiała się o losy królestwa, tak jak jego mieszkańcy. Ona i Elsa zostały całkiem same, skazane na samodzielne pełnienie swej służby. Żadna z nich nie była na to gotowa. Nie wiedziały jaką decyzję podjąć. Jak żyć i jak postępować, by królestwo powróciło do swej dawnej świetności. Elsa, zamknięta od dziecka w swojej komnacie, nie znała tych ziem i ich mieszkańców, a Anna? To wolny duch, który nie jest stworzony do spokojnego i statycznego życia księżniczki Arendelle. Księżniczka właśnie przechodziła obok drzwi do pokoju swojej siostry. Przystanęła na chwilę chcąc zapukać, lecz szybko zrezygnowała. Te drzwi były dla niej zamknięte od wielu lat, więc dlaczego akurat teraz miałyby się otworzyć? Z ciężkim westchnieniem ruszyła dalej. Otworzyła ogromne wrota i wyszła na zewnątrz. Pomimo wszechobecnego smutku, słońce świeciło tak samo pięknie, jak wcześniej. Anna powolnym i mało energicznym krokiem ruszyła w stronę stajni, gdzie miała nadzieję spotkać Kristoffa. Wchodząc do ciemnego pomieszczenia wypełnionego końmi i sianem, potknęła się o próg i mało nie upadła na drewnianą podłogę, gdy poczuła na swojej talii ciepłe ręce przyjaciela. - Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał zmartwiony Kristoff. - Nie.- odparła smutno Anna, poprawiając swoją grzywkę, która przysłoniła jej oczy.- Masz może ochotę na spacer? Kristoff skrzywił się i rozejrzał po stajni. Miał jeszcze bardzo dużo pracy, lecz widząc przygnębienie na twarzy księżniczki, szybko zdezerterował i pokiwał twierdząco głową. Para szła pałacowymi ogrodami w milczeniu. Anna na co dzień pełna energii, dziś wydawała się pozbawiona jakichkolwiek chęci do życia. Po chwili obydwoje przysiedli na jednej z marmurowych ławek. - Jak się czujesz?- zapytał po chwili chłopak przerywając ciszę. - Och Kristoff! Jest mi tak ciężko.- westchnęła Anna, wtulając się w tors swojego towarzysza. - Nie martw się. To minie. Czas zaleczy rany.- zapewnił, głaszcząc dziewczynę po włosach. - Tak się cieszę, że jesteś przy mnie.- zaszlochała księżniczka.- Bardzo cię kocham, Kristoff. Bardzo.- wyznała, przymykając oczy. Kristoff uśmiechnął się i jeszcze mocnej przytulił Annę, która przy swoim najlepszym przyjacielu czuła się o wiele lepiej. Cieszyła się, że może na niego liczyć nawet w tak trudnej sytuacji. A on? Słowa wypowiedziane przez dziewczynę sprawiły mu wielką przyjemność, lecz był pewien, że Anna ma na myśli czysto przyjacielską miłość. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo się myli. Elsa w tym czasie siedziała w fotelu, czytając jeden z dramatów Williama Szekspira. Choć dzisiaj słowa wydrukowane na białych kartkach wydawały się dla niej puste i bezwartościowe, zmuszała się do bezsensownego wpatrywania się w czarny tusz. Zmęczona odwróciła głowę, wpatrując się w czerwony ogień buchający z kominka. Musiała zająć czymś swoje myśli. Wyzbyć się wspomnień, bólu, żalu i strachu. Wiele ją to kosztowało, lecz teraz nie mogła pozwolić sobie na sentymenty, bowiem stało przed nią bardzo trudne i ważne zadanie do wykonania. Musiała stanąć na czele swojego królestwa i pokierować nim tak, by jej ojciec był z niej dumny. Kilka tygodni później Pałac znów zaczął tętnić życiem. Ludzie biegali, krzyczeli i mruczeli niezadowoleni monologi pod nosem, lecz wszyscy wydawali się szczęśliwi i spełnieni. Mieli bowiem do tego powód. W końcu już jutro Arendelle będzie miało nowego władcę. Elsa siedziała z ponurą miną przed wielkim lustrem w swojej komnacie. Spokojnymi i majestatycznymi ruchami rozczesywała swoje platynowe włosy. Po chwili zaczesała część pasemek do tyłu i wpięła w nie ozdobną spinkę ze szmaragdowymi dodatkami, pozostałą część włosów pozostawiła jednak rozpuszczoną. Kilka niesfornych kosmyków opadło na jej bladą twarz. Miała na sobie biały, koronkowy gorset, który idealnie podkreślał jej figurę, granatową prostą sukienkę oraz ciemniejszą narzutkę z rękawem trzy czwarte, którą przewiązała błękitnym pasem. Na ręce standardowo założyła białe długie rękawiczki. W takim stroju i z kamienną miną opuściła swoją komnatę. Od śmierci rodziców robiła to jeszcze rzadziej niż zwykle, lecz dzisiaj nie miała innego wyjścia. Otóż do zamku miał zawitać wyjątkowy gość. Po wielu latach nieobecności w Arendelle, na koronację swojej siostrzenicy miała przybyć siostra zmarłej królowej, Ethel. Elsa z przymrużonymi powiekami zeszła po schodach i ustawiła się przed wejściem. Cierpliwie czekała, aż w drzwiach pałacu pojawi się księżna. Po wyrazie jej twarzy trudno było domyśleć się co dokładnie czuła. Może była lekko znudzona albo zmęczona. A może po prostu przez te kilka tygodni oduczyła się jakichkolwiek uczuć. Nikt tego nie wiedział, lecz wśród doradców i służby było widać wyraźny respekt, a może i strach przed nową królową. Należała ona bowiem do osób chłodnych i wyniosłych. Nie z pouchwalała się ze swoimi poddanymi. Nie wchodziła w bezsensowne dyskusje z posłami. Wszystkich traktowała z odpowiednim dystansem i przez to nie była lubianą osobą w królestwie. W pewnej chwili na progu zamczyska pojawiła się wysoka i ładnie zbudowana dojrzała kobieta z burzą kruczoczarnych loków na głowie. Ubrana była w piękną i bogato zdobioną śliwkową suknię, która idealnie opiewała niektóre części jej ciała. Szła pewnym i zdecydowanym krokiem. - Gdzie są moje kochane dziewczynki?- zapytała na wstępie, rozkładając swe ramiona. Elsa skrzywiła się. Nie była zadowolona z wizyty ciotki. Nigdy za nią nie przepadała, a fakt, że miała spędzić w Arendelle kilka miesięcy strącił ją z nóg. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko i z tym samym chłodnym wyrazem twarzy, skierowała się do ciotki: - Witaj cio… Nie dane było jej dokończyć, gdy nagle ze schodów zbiegła spóźniona Anna. Z nią było wręcz przeciwnie. Ona uwielbiała Ethel. Miała z nią same najlepsze wspomnienia, a kiedy dowiedziała się o jej przyjeździe, wprost skakała z radości. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła księżną, pisnęła i rzuciła się w jej objęcia. - Ciociu! - Och Anno! Ale ty wyrosłaś, dziecinko.- odezwała się Ethel, tuląc swoją siostrzenicę.- No pokaż mi się tu.- odsunęła się od dziewczyny i dokładnie jej się przyjrzała.- No tak! Tego właśnie się spodziewałam!- powiedziała poważnie.- Wyrosłaś na piękną kobietę.- zaśmiała się i zrobiła parę kroków w stronę Elsy. - Witaj ciociu.- przywitała się przyszła królowa, zachowując odpowiedni dystans. - Kogoż ja tu widzę. Elso, nawet nie sądziłam, że możesz być aż tak podobna do swojej matki.- stwierdziła, podnosząc do góry jedną brew.- Urodzona królowa. Ojciec byłby z was dumny.- westchnęła, nie spuszczając z oka sióstr.- Ach! Biedny Aleksander. Biedna Nora. Musiałyście dziewczynki bardzo cierpieć.- obdarzyła je współczującym wzrokiem. - Dlaczego ciociu nie przybyłaś na pogrzeb?- przerwała nagle Elsa znudzonym tonem. - Kiedy ta straszna wiadomość do mnie dotarła, nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.- kontynuowała, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na pytanie dziewczyny.- Moja biedna siostra i jej cudowny mąż. Nikt nie zasłużył sobie na tak okrutny los, a już zwłaszcza oni.- ciągnęła, spacerując po pomieszczeniu.- W głowie mi się nie mieści, co za okrutni ludzie, mogli stać za morderstwem tak złotych ludzi. - Dlaczego nie byłaś na pogrzebie?- powtórzyła już lekko podenerwowana Elsa. - Ach tak! Pogrzeb. No cóż… Byłam zbyt zajęta. Po prostu nie mogłam przyjechać, ale teraz jestem i mogę się zająć wami, wy moje kruszynki.- wyszczerzyła się przyjaźnie, głaszcząc policzek Anny. - Tak bardzo się cieszę, że przybyłaś ciociu.- wtrąciła młodsza księżniczka.- Mam ci tak wiele do opowiedzenia. - Oczywiście serduszko, ale ciocia jest bardzo zmęczona. Chyba mogę odpocząć?- przerwała Anna z pobłażliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Służba zaprowadzi cię do twojej komnaty.- oznajmiła Elsa.- Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała po prostu powiedz. Są do twojej dyspozycji.- dodała i odwróciła się na pięcie, kierując się w stronę swojej komnaty. Ethel z niezadowoloną miną spojrzała na swoją siostrzenicę. W jej oczach dało wyłapać się nieskrywaną złość do następczyni tronu. - Ona zawsze taka jest, kochanie?- zwróciła się do Anny. - Tak, ale nie przejmuj się nią.- machnęła ręką dziewczyna.- Chodź! Pokażę ci pałac.- pociągnęła kobietę za rękę, wspinając się po schodach. Elsa zniknęła za drzwiami swojej komnaty ciężko wzdychają. Przez ostatnie tygodnie jej świat wywrócił się do góry nogami. Już nigdy nic nie miało być takie jak dawniej. Miała zostać królową, pokierować państwem, co równało się z opuszczeniem swej komnaty, z poznawaniem nowych ludzi i pełną swobodą. Jeszcze tak niedawno o tym marzyła, lecz teraz ta myśl przerażała ją. Na dodatek została całkiem sama. Jedyne osoby, które wiedziały o jej darze odeszły, a ona musiała poradzić sobie z tym osamotniona. Do tego przyjazd jej ciotki. Nigdy nie była z nią blisko. Praktycznie w ogóle jej nie znała, a Ethel nie wzbudziła w niej sympatii. Lecz nie to było jej największym problemem. Doskonale wiedziała, dlaczego Ethel wróciła do Arendelle i co się z tym wiązało. Jej ciotka miała za zadanie kontrolować ją, sprawdzić i ocenić, jak sprawuje się w nowej roli, co oczywiście będzie wiązało się z wtykaniem nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Elsa nie mogła do tego dopuścić. Musiała trzymać się od kobiety jak najdalej, by księżna nie dowiedziała się o sprawach, o których nie powinna wiedzieć. Wtedy zaświtał w jej głowie pewien pomysł. Anna! - No a wtedy on powiedział, że… Anna właśnie siedziała na parapecie w komnacie swojej ciotki, streszczając jej te wszystkie lata w Arendelle, podczas których Ethel była nieobecna, gdy ona w zupełnej ciszy przeglądała się w wielkim lustrze, w ogóle nie słuchając dziewczyny. - Aniu…- przerwała siostrzenicy Ethel.- Powiedz mi, dlaczego Elsa tak się zachowuje? - Dlaczego?- zastanowiła się księżniczka, zeskakując na podłogę.- Nie wiem. Elsa już po prostu taka jest. Ona… Ona nie lubi ludzi. Woli być sama.- wzruszyła ramionami posmutniała dziewczyna. - To dziwne jak na przyszłą królową, nie sądzisz skarbie?- dopytywała. - Może…- bąknęła Anna niepewnie.- Myślę, że Elsa będzie dobra królową. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.- szepnęła, jakby sama do siebie. - Niewątpliwie. A wiadomo ci może coś o jej planach zamążpójścia?- zapytała Ethel, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu zaszczycając swoją siostrzenicę spojrzeniem. - Zamążpójścia?- zdziwiła się Anna.- Nie, a ty coś wiesz?- spytała zaciekawiona. - Niestety nie, ale moim zdaniem królestwo powinno mieć króla, prawa?- Ethel uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, podnosząc do góry jedną brew. - Może i tak, ale Elsa się z tym nie zgodzi. Pewnie sama będzie chciała rządzić. Ona zawsze wszystko robi sama.- stwierdziła, przenosząc wzrok na czerwony dywan. - A co słychać w królestwie?- kontynuowała Ethel. - Jest coraz lepiej. Na początku owszem było trudno, ale teraz wszyscy się pozbierali i zaczęli żyć tak jak dawniej.- oznajmiła księżniczka. - Śmierć rodziców musiała być dla ciebie wielkim ciosem, co bidulko?- odezwała się współczującym głosem kobieta, poprawiając włosy Anny. - Nie zaprzeczę, ale teraz mam ciebie.- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, na widok cioci. Już dawno nie zaznała tylu uczuć, które teraz bezinteresownie ofiarowała jej księżna. - Oczywiście cukiereczku. Ja już zawsze będę przy tobie.- obiecała Ethel, tuląc do siebie Annę. Na spokojnych wodach oceanu w leniwy sposób unosił się statek, z którego było słychać skoczną i wesołą muzykę, wygrywaną przez marynarzy. Po pokładzie spacerował właśnie jeden z mężczyzn. Był to wysoki i postawny młody chłopak ubrany w luźną białą koszulę, granatowe spodnie i czarne, wysokie buty. Jego obcasy wydawały charakterystyczny, głośny dźwięk za każdym jego krokiem. Chodził skupiony, ze spuszczoną głową, wsłuchując się w kazanie jednego z doradców. - Książę, kiedy w końcu zdecydujesz się na ślub? Król zaczyna się niepokoić, że tak długo zwlekasz z ożenkiem. - Król zaczyna się niepokoić, że wciąż ma mnie na głowie, podobnie zresztą, jak moi bracia.- poprawił chłopak, opierając się o burtę. - Chyba już nadszedł czas, by się ustatkować, książę. Poważniej pomyśleć o przyszłości.- kontynuował starszy mężczyzna.- Wszyscy mieszkańcy Nasturii chcieliby widzieć przy tobie twą szczęśliwą wybrankę. Nie zawiedź ich. Książę skrzywił się na te słowa i spojrzał na morze. - Uwierz mi, jeśli ją spotkam, będę wiedział.- zapewnił uśmiechając się pod nosem.- Wystarczy jedno jej spojrzenie, jedno słowo. - Miejmy nadzieję, że bym razem dopisze nam szczęście.- westchnął staruszek.- Księżniczka Anna jest doskonałą partią dla ciebie, książę.- stwierdził i zniknął w szalupie. Hans odprowadził mężczyznę wzrokiem, po czym ze skwaszoną miną spojrzał na piękny jasny księżyc, unoszący się wysoko nad ciemną wodą. Księżniczka Anna? Czy to właśnie z nią chciał spędzić resztę życia? * Chciałabym podziękować za wszystkie wcześniejsze komentarze, które sprawiły mi wielką przyjemność. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem was nie zawiodłam, chociaż rozdział powstał w tempie ekspresowym ;) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach